Hastings Pier
1962 January 6, 1962 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Jimmy Foster Band) January 13, 1962 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Ray Elgar and His Augmented Orchestra) January 20, 1962 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Monty Sunshine's Jazz Band with Beryl Bryden, The Dolphin Jazz Band) January 27, 1962 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Eddie Olsen and his Band) 3feb1962 The Debonairs 10feb1962 Norman Hackett and the Southernaires 17feb1962 Ray Elgar and his Band 24feb1962 Kenny Ball and His Jazzmen, The Dolphin Jazz Band 3mar1962 The Tornados 10mar1962 Pa-Pa Bue and His Vikings from Denmark" supported by The Riverside Jump Band 17mar1962 Terry Lightfoot, The Crane River Jazz Band 24mar1962 Alan Elsdon & His Jazz Band, The Riverside Jazz Band 31mar1962 Mike Daniels Delta Jazz Band with Doreen Beatty 7apr1962 Clinton Ford Ed Corrie Concord Jazz Band and Antony Strudwick and His Music 14apr1962 The Temperance Seven and Antony Strudwick and his Music 21apr1962 Mike Cotton's Jazz Band, with Jeannie Lamb and Steadfast Jazz Band 23apr1962 Ray Elgar and His Band 28apr1962 Humphrey Lyttleton and His Band, The Dolphin Jazz Band 5may1962 Forrie Cairns and The Clansmen, with Fiona Duncan plus Bobby Angelo and The Tuxedos, with Susan Terry 12may1962 Dolphin Jazz band and the Original Checkmates with George Ford 19may1962 Dick Charlesworth and his City Gents, with Jackie Lynn plus the Dolphin Jazz Band 26may1962 Mr Acker Bilk and his Paramount Jazz Band plus the Dolphin Jazz Band 2jun1962 The John Barry Seven plus Tony Strudwick and His Band 9jun1962 The Alex Welsh Jazz Band with George Booth Rock Group 11jun1963 Ray Elgar and his Orchestra 16jun1962 Bob Wallis' Storyville Jazzmen with the Dolphin Jazz Band 23jun1962 Sounds Incorporated, Antony Strudwick and his Music 30jun1962 Russ Sainty and The New Notes, The Dolphin Jazz Band 7jul1962 Dickie Pride and the Semitones, Antony Strudwick and his Music 14jul1962 Tommy Bruce and The Bruisers, Antony Strudwick and His Music 21jul1962 Johnny Angel and The Barons, Antony Strudwick and His Music 28jul1962 Ricky Valance and The Premiers, Antony Strudwick and His Music 4aug1962 George Booth Country & Western All Star Group, Antony Strudwick and His Music 11aug1962 Chris Wayne and the Cruisers, Antony Strudwick and His Music 18aug1962 The Leroys, Antony Strudwick and His Music 25aug1962 Rolly Daniels and the Daybreakers, Antony Strudwick and His Music 1sep1962 Joe Brown and The Bruvvers, Antony Strudwick and His Music 8sep1962 The Original Checkmates, Antony Strudwick and His Music 15sep1962 Johnny Kidd and The Pirates, Antony Strudwick and His Music 22sep1962 George Booth - Country & Western, Chris Boyd and The Phantoms 29sep1962 Johnny Mike and The Shades, Antony Strudwick and His Music 6oct1962 Jimmy Crawford and The Ravens, Bobby Angelo and The Tuxedoes, with Susan Terry 13oct1962 Lance Fortune with Rocking Henry and The Phantoms, Eddie Olsen 20oct1962 George Booth Country & Western All Stars, Ray Elgar and His Orchestra 27oct1962 Nero and The Gladiators with Tina and Her Paradise Islanders 3nov1962 Tony Holland and The Pack-a-Beats 10nov1962 The Tornados, Pete Crescent and The Crescendoes 17nov1962 Mr Acker Bilk and his Paramount Jazz Band, The Dolphins 24nov1962 The Flee Wreckers, The Dominos 1dec1962 Alan Elsdon and His Jazz Band, The Couriors 8dec1962 Johnny Kidd and The Pirates, Pete Crescent and The Crescendoes 15dec1962 Vince Eager and the Echoes with supporting band 21dec1962 Time with your favourite groups" 22dec1962 Eric Delaney and His Band, Eddie Olsen 24dec1962 Antony Strudwick Orchestra, with Ricky Douglas 26dec1962 Antony Strudwick, His Orchestra and Ricky Douglas 29dec1962 The Checkmates, The Saints Combo 31dec1962 Antony Strudwick Orchestra with Ricky Douglas and Liz Tower 4jan1963 Time with your favourite groups" 5jan1963 Antony Strudwick Orchestra 12jan1963 Nero and The Gladiators, Eddie Olsen 19jan1963 The Fleereckers, The Dolphin Jazz Band 26jan1963 Tommy Bruce and The Bruisers 2feb1963 Kenny Ball and His Jazzmen + The Dolphin Jazz Band 9feb1963 Marty Wilde and the Wildcats, The Tuxedos 16feb1963 Nelson Keene and group, The Saints Combo 23feb1963 Danny Rivers and group, 'Johnny' and The Chevs 2mar1963 Johnny Kidd and The Pirates, The Tuxedos 9mar1963 Bert Weedon and The Echoes with The Rob Charles Combo 16mar1963 Acker Bilk and his Paramount Jazz Band, The Dolphin Jazz Band 23mar1963 Vince Eager and group, Laurie Jay Combo 30mar1963 The Blue Diamonds with Dave Storm and Alan Davison, Tony Strand and The Strollers 6apr1963 Chris Barber's Jazz Band with Ottilie Patterson plus the Dolphin Jazz Band 11apr1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 13apr1963 Dolphin Jazzband The Tuxedos The Talismen Carnival Queen Double Rave: two dance floors, three bands 18apr1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 20apr1963 Screaming Lord Sutch, The Vikings 25apr1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 27apr1963 The Fleereckers, Tony Strand and The Strollers 2may1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 4may1963 Terry Lightfoot and his New Orleans Jazz Men plus the Dolphin Jazz Band 9may1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 11may1963 Emile Ford with Bobby Patrick Big Six and Barry St John plus Peggy Sue and The Night Riders 16may1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 18may1963 Kenny Ball and His Jazzmen, The Dolphins 23may1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 25may1963 Eden Kane and the Downbeats with the Rob Charles Combo 30may1963 Bobby King and The Offbeats Time 1jun1963 The Laurie Jay Combo, The Talismen 6jun1963 Bobby King and The Offbeats Time 8jun1963 The Blue Diamonds, Tony Strand 13jun1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 15jun1963 The Vikings supported by Guy Darrell and The Midniters with The Starlets 20jun1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 22jun1963 Mike Berry and The Innocents 27jun1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 29jun1963 Johnny Kidd and The Pirates and Tony and The Corvettes 4jul1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 6jul1963 Screaming Lord Sutch and his Savages, Mike Channele and The Aeriels 11jul1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 13jul1963 George Booth and his All Stars, Tony and The Corvetts 18jul1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 20jul1963 The Baron Knights featuring Duke D'Mond 25jul1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 27jul1963 Jet Harris and Tony Meehan, The Blue Diamonds 1aug1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 3aug1963 The Big Three and 'Strangers 5' 8aug1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 10aug1963 Vince Eager and Bobby King and The Offbeats 15aug1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 17aug1963 Sounds Incorporated with Gene Bennett and The Initials 22aug1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 24aug1963 The Hollies, The Vikings 29aug1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 31aug1963 The Springfields, The Midniters 5sep1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 7sep1963 Billy J Kramer, Strangers Five 12sep1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 14sep1963 Gerry and the Pacemakers, The Rob Charles Combo 19sep1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 21sep1963 The Checkmates with Alan and The Diamonds 26sep1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 28sep1963 Gene Vincent, The Vikings 3oct1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 5oct1963 Rob Storm and The Whispers, The Gamblers 10oct1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 12oct1963 The Undertakers, The Citizens 17oct1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 19oct1963 Mike Berry & The Innocents, Grant Tracey and The Sunsets 24oct1963 Time "with your favourite groups". 26oct1963 Dee-Dee Sharpe and The Sundowners, The Midniters 31oct1963 Time 2nov1963 The Eric Delaney Band, Rob Charnos 7nov1963 Time 9nov1963 The Gamblers, The Strangers Five 14nov1963 Time 16nov1963 Lee Curtis & All Stars, The Sabres 21nov1963 Time 23nov1963 Acker Bilk, The Dolphins 28nov1963 Time 30nov1963 Freddie & The Dreamers, Quiet Five 5dec1963 Time 7dec1963 The Searchers, The Sabres 12dec1963 Time 14dec1963 Peter Jay and the Jay-Walkers, The Rob Charles Combo 19dec1963 Time 21dec1963 Johnny Kidd and the Pirates and supporting band 24dec1963 26dec1963 Night Revels The Sabres and The Wanderers 28dec1963 The Chackmates with supporting groups 31dec1963 Year's Eve Masked Revels The Midniters and Strangers Five 1964 2jan1964 Time 4jan1964 Rob Storm and the Whispers 11jan1964 The Redcaps supported by Jet Harris's original Jet Blacks 12jan1964 The Hollies 18jan1964 The Rolling Stones supported by The Four Aces 25jan1964 The Gamblers with Beat Section Five 1feb1964 Kenny Ball and His Jazzmen with Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five 8feb1964 The Original "All Stars", featuring Peter Best supported by Johnny and the Spirits 15feb1964 The Tony Meehan Combo supported by Johnny Fine and The Ramblers 22feb1964 Freddie and the Dreamers with Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five 29feb1964 Screaming 'Lord' Sutch supported by The Ravens March 7, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Hollies, Strangers Five) March 14, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Bobby Sansom and the Giants, Jimmy Crawford and the Shantells) March 21, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Chants, The Harlems, Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five) March 28, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Hustlers, The Strangers Five, Tony and the Defiants) April 4, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Cilla Black, Sounds Incorporated, Earl Sheridan and the Houseshakers) April 11, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Rolling Stones, The Falcons) April 18, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Rattles, Johnny and The Spirits) April 19, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Sabres) April 25, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Swinging Blue Jeans, The Confederates, who replaced The Ramblers) May 2, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five, The Sabres) May 9, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Ian Crawford and The Boomerangs, The Alexanders) May 16, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Dave Berry and The Cruisers, Chris Star Orbits) May 17, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Confederates) May 23, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Kinks, Earl Sheridan and The Houseshakers) May 30, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Peter Jay and The Jaywalkers, Patrick Dane) 6jun1964 Sounds Incorporated supported by Gene Bennett and The Sidewinders 13jun1964 Barron Knights supported by The Sabres 20jun1964 Mike Berry and The Innocents and Chris Star Orbits 27jun1964 The Worrying Kind with Frankie Roy and The Soundcasters July 3, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (College of Further Education Summer Dance. The Kinks, The Classmates) 4jul1964 King Size Taylor and the Dominoes supported by Earl Sheridan and The Houseshakers 11jul1964 Big Dee Irwin with The Strangers Five 18jul1964 The Interns with The Midniters July 25, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five, The Sabres) August 1, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Rolling Stones, The Worrying Kind, The Sabres) August 8, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Alex Harvey Soul Band, Johnny and The Spirits) August 15, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Mickey Finn and The Blue Men, Earl Sheridan and The House Shakers) August 22, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Mojos, The Orbits) August 29, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Honeycombs, Shelley The Sabres) September 5, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Applejacks, The Sugarbeats) 12sep1964 Tammy St John and The Trends, Gene Bennett and The Initials 19sep1964 Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five, The Beat Syndicate 26sep1964 The Herd, The Other Two, Shelley October 3, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Shelley, Earl Sheridan and The Houseshakers) October 10, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Southern Sounds, Guy Darrell and The Midniters) October 17, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Worrying King, The Confederates) October 24, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Konrads, The Silhouettes) October 31, 1964 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Tony Rivers and The Castaways, The King Bees) No event was advertised for the next three weeks while the Ballroom was renovated. The Ballroom reopened on 5dec1964 and for several weeks was used for dancing. Throughout December and for the first two Saturdays in January 1965 the music was provided by the Percy Howe Orchestra, From 16 January to 20 February the dance music was by Gordon Rider (on 16jan1965 spelt as 'Ryder'). 27feb1965 Tommy Quickly + Remo Four + Pagans For five weeks - 6 March to 3 April - Gordon Rider is again listed as providing dance music. 17apr1965 The Searchers supported by The Paramounts 24apr1965 Tom Jones and The Squires + Saxtet '65 8may1965 P J Proby and his orchestra + The Quiet Five No pop acts were advertised for several weeks. Wrestling was held in the Ballroom each Monday, and most days there was an Olde Tyme Music Hall, up to 18sep1965. After that the Ballroom was advertised as 'available for hire'. 24dec1965 The Who 31dec1965 The Two of Each and Pinky and The Phellows 5mar1966 Hedge Hoppers Anonymous 19mar1966 Dave Berry 9apr1966 Crispian St Peters and The Puppets 16apr1966 Duggie Campbell Orchestra + Saxtet '65 Plus Conference Evening Dance 29apr1966 Paul and Barry Ryan 13may1966 The Barron Knights 7may1966 Tony Strudwick Showband and Vocalists 14may1966 Tony Strudwick Showband and Vocalists 21may1966 Tony Strudwick Showband and Vocalists 28may1966 Bob Miller and the Millerman Queen Selection Dance 1jul1966 Tony Strudwick Full Show Band ball 4jul1966 Biff Byfield and His Music dancing 6jul1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 7jul1966 Episode Six + The Fag Paper Nose & Chin Band 8jul1966 Cyril Stapleton Ball 10jul1966 Yardbirds + two supporting groups 16jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 17jul1966 Zoot Money and His Big Roll Band 18jul1966 Biff Byfield and His Music 20jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 22jul1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 23jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 27jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 29jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 30jul1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 31jul1966 Garry Farr and the T Bones 5aug1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 6aug1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 7aug1966 The Troggs 12aug1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 13aug1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 14aug1966 Zoot Money and His Big Roll Band 19aug1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 20aug1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 21aug1966 The Who + The Kingpins 26aug1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 27aug1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 28aug1966 Nashville Teens 2sep1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 3sep1966 Tony Strudwick Big Band 9sep1966 Tony Strudwick Show Band 14oct1966 Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames and John Mayall's Blues Breakers with Shotgun Express + The Gass night "Invasion Rave" 9pm-5am 24dec1966 Lord Caesar Sutch and the Roman Empire supported by Adam Lee Set 13jan1967 Bob Miller and His Millermen dance 11feb1967 Gordon Rider and His Quartet Valentine's Dance 25mar1967 Precisely This with The St Johns Wood and The Springbeats 15apr1967 The Suspects with The Springbeats and Mud Mulligan's Big Boss Band 22apr1967 Stan James Big Band Plus Group Big Ball '67 19may1967 bands. Organised by Northiam Football Club. 27may1967 The Move, The Flashbakks 29jun1967 Ewan MacColl and Peggy Seeger 1jul1967 Dance. "Top Line London Groups. 8jul1967 Beat Dance to London groups. 9jul1967 Cat Stevens 16jul1967 The Troggs 23jul1967 Dave Berry 30jul1967 Manfred Mann 6aug1967 The Kinks 13aug1967 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich 20aug1967 Unit 4 + 2 27aug1967 Tremeloes 3sep1967 Small Faces 7oct1967 Georgians Dance Orchestra Tyme Autumn Ball October 22, 1967 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Jimi Hendrix Experience, The Orange Seaweed) 4nov1967 John Walker Walker Brothers and The Technique 11nov1967 Herd 18nov1967 Rupert's People plus supporting programme 25nov1967 Flowerpot Men plus full supporting programme 2dec1967 Georgie Fame and his Band + The Circuit 9dec1967 The Supernatural 16dec1967 Square One 23dec1967 Zombies a week previously, but not on the day itself so maybe did not happen 30dec1967 The Who 31dec1967 The Kult and St Johns Wood and The Mad'ning Crowd 6jan1968 Amen Corner with The Section 13jan1968 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich with The Supernatural 20jan1968 Pink Floyd with Beaufords Image 27jan1968 The Move with the Shades of Black 3feb1968 The Fortunes with Great Expectations 10feb1968 Warren Davis Monday Band with The Block 17feb1968 The Spectrum with Way-In 24feb1968 Skip Bifferty with The Inhibition March 2, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Still Life, Thackeray) March 9, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Action, The Next in Line) March 23, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Pandemonium, The Town Council) March 30, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Episode Six, Great Xpectations) 6apr1968 Tyme Ball 13apr1968 (The Orange Bicycle, Pete Kelly's Soulution) April 14, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Rupert's People, Santos Morados) 20apr1968 Still Life and The Web Foundation 27apr1968 Kippington Lodge and Sky Wine 4may1968 Delroy Williams Show with The Unabridged Telephone Directory 11may1968 The Way-In Show with St John's Wood 18may1968 The Nite People with the Orange Certificate 25may1968 Ron Reid and His Band Sussex Football League Annual Dance and Prize Giving 1jun1968 The Episode with Rainbow Reflection 8jun1968 Unit 4 Plus 2 9jun1968 The Nice 15jun1968 Warren Davis Monday Band with full supporting programme and the Delrons postponed until Saturday, July 27" 16jun1968 The Wild Angels with full supporting programme 22jun1968 The Action and full supporting programme 23jun1968 The Red Star with supporting programme 28jun1968 P P Arnold Time Rose-Thackery Skatalites Skip Bifferty John Peel Niter" 9pm-6am 29jun1968 Coloured Raisins plus full supporting programme 6jul1968 Spooky Tooth plus full supporting programme 7jul1968 Kippington Lodge with supporting programme 13jul1968 Joe Cocker plus full supporting programme 14jul1968 The Episode with supporting programme 16mar1968 Pandamonium and The Town Council 20jul1968 Opal Butterfly plus full supporting programme 27jul1968 The Boots plus full supporting programme 3aug1968 Kippington Lodge plus full supporting programme 10aug1968 Kult plus full supporting programme 17aug1968 Opal Butterfly plus full supporting programme 24aug1968 The Pheonix City Setback and Cair Paravel 31aug1968 Pete Kelly's Solution plus full supporting programme 1sep1968 Traction with supporting programme 21sep1968 The Big T Sound and The Town Council 28sep1968 The Late and The Message 5oct1968 Sunny Jay Breed plus The Birthday Pavement 12oct1968 West Coast Consortium and The Millionaires 19oct1968 Mary Baker Orchestra Tyme Ball 26oct1968 The Combustion plus The Birthday Pavement 2nov1968 Modes-Mode plus St John's Wood 9nov1968 The Time plus The Town Council 16nov1968 Lord Morris Group and The Triffik Organisation 23nov1968 The Red Squares and Birthday Pavement November 30, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Late, St John's Wood) 7dec1968 The Nerve plus The Town Council 14dec1968 The Onyx plus The Triffik Organization 21dec1968 The Kult and The Initials 24dec1968 The New Breed and The Beat Syndicate 28dec1968 Wishful Thinking plus Birthday Pavement 4jan1969 Canterbury Tales and The Suspect 11jan1969 Sunny Jay Breed and St John's Wood 18jan1969 Sky and The Birthday Pavement 25jan1969 Forbidden Fruit and Suspects 1feb1969 Soundtrekkers and The Millionaires 8feb1969 Wishful Thinking plus St John's Wood 15feb1969 Late Night Love plus Revelation Sound 22feb1969 The Embers plus Birthday Pavement 1mar1969 The Kult plus Suspect 8mar1969 The Mojos plus Beat Syndicate 15mar1969 Association Dance The Gordon Rider Quartet 22mar1969 The Late plus Crazy Paving 29mar1969 Jigsaw plus St John's Wood 5apr1969 Canterbury Tales plus Beat Syndicate 7apr1969 Parade The Chris Davison Quartet & Gillian 11apr1969 The Late and Yours Truly 18apr1969 Pandora's Box plus St John's Wood 19apr1969 The Suspect 26apr1969 The Zoo and Inner Circle 3may1969 Sky and Revelation 10may1969 Spectrum and Midnight Train 17may1969 Ruby James and The Soundtrekkers 24may1969 Coconut Mushroom plus The Pieces Fit 31may1969 Sussex Football Club Annual Prize Giving and Dance 31may1969 Restaurant St John's Wood 7jun1969 The Time and The Suspect 14jun1969 Whichwat and Beat Syndicate 21jun1969 Rubber Soul Band 28jun1969 The Magic Alice 5jul1969 The Troggs Unit 4 Plus 2 Pinkerton's Assorted Colours 12jul1969 Wishful Thinking and St John's Wood 13jul1969 Geno Washington and The Ram Jam Band and Canterbury Tales 19jul1969 Six Across and Beat Syndicate 20jul1969 The Who and Time 25jul1969 dancing Tijuana Sound of the Brassbeat Dance Band 26jul1969 Maddening Crowd and Mark Adam 27jul1969 Marmalade supported by The Embers 2aug1969 The Late plus The Road 3aug1969 The Equals plus Magic Alice 9aug1969 Crazy Paving plus supporting group 10aug1969 Love Affair plus supporting group 16aug1969 Suspect 17aug1969 Vanity Fare 23aug1969 Wanted 24aug1969 The Move 29aug1969 Jazz Ball all-niter 30aug1969 The Tijuana Sound of the Brass Beat Dance Band 31aug1969 The Foundation 6sep1969 St Johns Wood and supporting group 13sep1969 Dolomons Mind 20sep1969 Shades of Innocence 27sep1969 The Late 4oct1969 Brass Beat Dance Band 11oct1969 Olde Tyme Dance Club 21st Anniversary Ball Mary Baker and Her Olde Tyme Orchestra 18oct1969 The Suspect plus the 14 Days 25oct1969 Sunny Jay Breed 1nov1969 The Untamed 15nov1969 14 Days and Rock Museum 22nov1969 The Road and Space 29nov1969 Rock Museum and Suspect 6dec1969 Genevieve and 14 Days 13dec1969 Tristan Shandy plus Rock Museum 20dec1969 The Earthquake supported by The Rock Museum 24dec1969 The St John's Wood plus The Fourteen Days 26dec1969 Peter Bonner at the Organ 27dec1969 Amalgamation supported by Fourteen Days 31dec1969 Shady Haze plus the Rock Museum 3jan1970 Finnians Rainbow 17jan1970 Vulcans Forge 24jan1970 Space 24jan1970 Restaurant: Trades Council Social and Dance The John Roye Quartet 31jan1970 Shapes & Sizes 7feb1970 St Johns Wood 14feb1970 The Road 21feb1970 Sweet Itch 21feb1970 Restaurant: Liberal Association Dance Gordon Rider and His Quartet 28feb1970 Tristan Shandy 7mar1970 Untamed 14mar1970 Total 21mar1970 Airbreak 28mar1970 Easter Saturday Dance 30mar1970 Fashion Parade and Coffee Dance Peter Bonner Duo 4apr1970 restaurant Aspect 11apr1970 Untamed 18apr1970 Sweet Itch 25apr1970 Total 2may1970 Airbreak 9may1970 Aspect 16may1970 Big Bertha 23may1970 Sweet Life 25may1970 Fashion Parade and Coffee Dance Peter Bonner Duo 30may1970 Total 6jun1970 Tyme Summer Ball Ted Crouch Orchestra 6jun1970 Restaurant Tristam Shandy 13jun1970 Aspect 20jun1970 Big Bertha 20jun1970 Restaurant: Trades Council Social and Dance The Ramblers 27jun1970 Airbreak 4jul1970 Carnival Dance Ted Crouch and His Augmented Band 4jul1970 restaurant Big Bertha 11jul1970 Take Five 18jul1970 Sweet Nothing 25jul1970 Saturday July 25 for a season - dancing to Keith Harling and His Music 1aug1970 Keith Harling and his Music 8aug1970 Keith Harling and his Music 15aug1970 Keith Harling and his Music 22aug1970 Keith Harling and his Music 29aug1970 Keith Harling and his Music 31aug1970 Morning The Peter Bonner Duo 5sep1970 Keith Harling and his Music 12sep1970 dancing Ted Crouch band 19sep1970 dancing Ted Crouch band 26sep1970 Tyme Ball Mary Baker Orchestra 3oct1970 Tyme Ball Mary Baker Orchestra 14oct1970 Day 7nov1970 Old Time Dance Club Anniversary Ball Mary Baker Orchestra 21nov1970 Old Time Ball Brian Smith and his Recording Orchestra 31dec1970 Year's Eve Ball Ted Crouch's Olde Tyme Dance Orchestra For several weeks in 1971 the Pier was advertised as being available for functions. Old Time Dancing was held every Thursday. The advert on 23jan1971 said "The Ballroom has now been redecorated and new lighting installed. Throughout the year there were very few 'pop' events. 31mar1971 Bob and the Thunder Road and early rock - every Wednesday for a season - in the new look Channel ballroom 31may1971 Peter Bonner Duo Kiddies Fashion Parade 19jun1971 Restaurant: Hastings Rangers Football and Social Club Spyke and Highway 10jul1971 Freeway Sam Tripp Factory Rave 17jul1971 Johnny Howard and His Band 24jul1971 Bob Miller and the Millermen 31jul1971 Johnny Howard and His Band 7aug1971 Bob Miller and the Millermen 14aug1971 Bob Miller and the Millermen 20aug1971 Black Widow Casuals Voodoo Chile Martyn James Expression 21aug1971 Bob Miller and the Millermen 28aug1971 Johnny Howard and His Band 4sep1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 11sep1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 18sep1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 25sep1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 1oct1971 Barclay James Harvest and Highway 2oct1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 9oct1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 16oct1971 to the sound of Andy Mackintosh Band 17dec1971 Rave The Suspect and Martyn James Expression 31dec1971 The Sweet plus The Amazon Trust 19feb1972 Ashton, Gardner and Dyke plus Shaft and Tzar 11mar1972 Jon Darnbro Orphan Mad Hatters Drag Act 25mar1972 Rag Dance Stray and Factory 3apr1972 Fashion Parade and Dancing Ted Crouch Trio 8apr1972 Olde Tyme and Modern Sequence Bryan Smith and His Recording Orchestra 29may1972 Fashion Parade and Dancing Ted Crouch Trio 2jun1972 Genesis and Budgie 10jun1972 The Armargyll Waad Group supported by Tyme 26jun1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 30jun1972 Budgie with Sam Tripp 3jul1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 8jul1972 Night Out Ted Crouch Big Band Sound 10jul1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 15jul1972 Night Out Ted Crouch Big Band Sound 17jul1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 20jul1972 Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come plus Swastika 24jul1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 29jul1972 Night Out Ted Crouch Big Band Sound 31jul1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 3aug1972 Hawkwind and Magic Muscle now postponed". 4aug1972 Centenary Ball Syd Dean Broadcasting Band supported by Ted Crouch Big Sound 5aug1972 The Alamo Show Band 7aug1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 12aug1972 Alamo Show Band 14aug1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 19aug1972 Tyme and Modern Sequence Ball Ted Crouch Band 21aug1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 26aug1972 Alamo Show Band 28aug1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 2sep1972 The Stray plus Snake Eye 4sep1972 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 9sep1972 The Alamo Showband 12sep1972 Genesis plus Fruup 27sep1972 Stackridge plus Friends 6oct1972 The Equals and Cotton Woods 14oct1972 Daddy Longlegs and Factory 26oct1972 Ball 24nov1972 Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come plus Quicksand December 9, 1972 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Cancelled. Gary Glitter. Rescheduled for January 5th 1973) January 5, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Gary Glitter. Rescheduled From December 9th 1972) 9feb1973 Roy Wood's Wizzard plus full supporting programme 2mar1973 Status Quo plus Finbow 7mar1973 Wild Turkey Cornick, formerly of Jethro Tull] with Jailbaite 28mar1973 Manfred Mann's Earth Band with Holy Mackerel 6apr1973 Curved Air with full supporting programme 21apr1973 Fusion Orchestra 27apr1973 Electric Light Orchestra plus full supporting programme 5may1973 Skin Alley with Longdancer Dancer ? 19may1973 and Hastings Football League Dance. 25may1973 Chicken Shack with Ardon 8jun1973 Suzi Quatro and Factory 16jun1973 Budgie supported by Bliss 22jun1973 King Rod supported by the Alamo 23jun1973 Chicory Tip plus Horslips 5jul1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 7jul1973 Spencer Davis Group with Factory 12jul1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 14jul1973 Tyme and Modern Sequence Dancing Ted Crouch Orchestra 19jul1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 21jul1973 Gypsy with Alias 23jul1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 27jul1973 King Rod 28jul1973 Status Quo and Andy Bown 2aug1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 4aug1973 Pretty Things 9aug1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 10aug1973 King Rod 14aug1973 Ted Crouch Orchestra dancing 16aug1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 18aug1973 Wild Turkey and Leo Sayer Band 23aug1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 25aug1973 Mac & Katie Kissoon Rubber Band Nicky Thomas 30aug1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 1sep1973 Hawkwind supported by Ace 6sep1973 Party Night Ted Crouch and his Band 15sep1973 McGuinness Flint with Alias 22sep1973 Ten Years After plus Ruby 28sep1973 Concerts Judy Mackenzie and Dave Cook 29sep1973 Concerts Heavenly Hope, Brian Maylem, Jonathan Asprey, Nigel Compton October 5, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (East of Eden) October 6, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Brinsley Schwarz, Chilly Willey and The Red Hot Peppers) October 12, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Jon Hiseman's Tempest) October 13, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG ("Olde Time Ball") October 26, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Geordie, Moonstone) November 23, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Darryl Way's Wolf, Factory) November 30, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Golden Earrings, Nutz) December 8, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Stray, Stallion) December 15, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Thin Lizzie) December 22, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (10cc, Rubber Band) December 24, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Mud, Rubber Band) December 31, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Chicory Tip, Rubber Band, Johnny Mason) 1974 January 19, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Factory, Stallion) January 26, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Glitter Band, Rubber Band, Johnny Mason) February 23, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Argent, John Verrity Band) 8mar1974 Magma, Esperanto 23mar1974 Kinks, March hare 13apr1974 Daddy Longlegs, The Half Human Band 19apr1974 Alvin Stardust with Fable 17apr1974 Maker Rock Contest e,g, Stalllion; Daisy; Bracken May 4, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Principal Edwards, Genghis Khan) May 24, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Annual Presentation Dance. East Street Plus, Johnny Mason Disco) June 1, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (UFO, Rusty Butler) June 8, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Hustler, Stallion) June 15, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers, Strife) June 22, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Barclay James Harvest, Rare Bird) June 29, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Zzebra, Highway) July 6, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Heavy Metal Kids, Three-Up) July 13, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Leo Sayer, Ice Cream) July 20, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (The Half Human Band, Factory) July 27, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Stackridge, Curley) August 3, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Global Village Trucking Company, Stallion) August 10, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Winkies, DJ Mike Storey) August 17, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Cozy Powell's Hammer, Three Up) August 24, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Citrus, Daisy) August 31, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Wooden Lion, Storm Crow) September 7, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (String Driven Thing, Stallion) September 14, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Druid, Jailbait) September 21, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Hustler, Esperanto) September 28, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Medicine Head, Over the Hill) October 5, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Stray) October 11, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Gypsy, Dragons-Milk, Johnny Mason Show) October 19, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Principal Edwards) October 25, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Budgie, Spangled Mob, Johnny Mason Show) October 26, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Sounds Bob Rogers) November 8, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG Grey Whistle Test Roadshow, with Bob Harris, Wally & John Golding) [[November 15, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG] (Leo Sayer, Life, Johnny Mason Show) November 23, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Sparks, Pilot, Johnny Mason Show) November 30, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Curved Air, Darryl Way) December 7, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Fusion Orchestra, Valhalla) December 14, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Be Bop De Luxe, Clemen Pull) earlier separate advert says: UFO December 21, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers, Sob) December 28, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Edgar Broughton Band, Rita) December 31, 1974 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Stallion, Mosaic, Essence) 1975 11jan1975 Hello 12jan1975 George Melly with the Feetwarmers 17jan1975 Lindisfarne 24jan1975 Barclay James Harvest plus Julian Brook 1feb1975 Hudson Ford plus Small Brothers Band 8feb1975 Showaddywaddy 11feb1975 Ginger Baker's Gurvitz Army 12jul1975 Osibisa 18jul1975 Hot Chocolate 25jul1975 Tyrannosaurus Rex 9aug1975 Procol Harum 20sep1975 Curved Air 1nov1975 Ginger Baker's Gurvitz Army March 26, 1976 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Procol Harum) 3jul1976 Sex Pistols 12mar1977 Medicine Head April 23, 1977 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers, The Jam. The gig was cancelled as Johnny Thunder had 'tonsillitis, but The Jam played anyway to about twenty people) April 30, 1977 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Nutz) May 7, 1977 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Vibrations) May 21, 1977 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Damned) 18jun1977 Hawkwind 30jul1977 Motorhead 17dec1977 Jam?? 18mar1978 Squeeze 14oct1978 Squeeze 20oct1978 Siouxsie and The Banshees supported by Spizzoil Special Guest: Nico October 21, 1978 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Dead Dogs Don't Lie, Roaring 80's) 46?mar1980 Elvis Costello and The Attractions 27nov1993 Hawkwind 24oct1995 Hawkwind 20nov2002 The Clash supported by The Raveonettes June 23, 1979 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG ('Mid-Summer Ball'. Die Laughing) January 26, 1980 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG ('Mods Convention') April 26, 1980 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Bad Manners) June 12, 1980 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Dexy’s Midnight Runners. Kevin Rowland took the band off-stage during the third number and refused to come back out Because of the presence of some National Front members and much beer can throwing and disruption, which was partly due to the band not wanting to play Geno) October 31, 1981 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Die Laughing, Dawn Watching) July 3, 1982 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Expandis) October 22, 1982 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Shakatak) November 14, 1987 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Big Beat Reunion party The Searchers, Cliff Bennett, The Talismen, The Confederates October 22, 1988 Big Beat Reunion party May 6th 1989 Big Beat Reunion party